


Fall in Love

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [47]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: “I told you not to fall in love with me.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Fall in Love

Virgil curls up on Remus's lap, head against his chest, smiling softly as Remus's arms wrap around him and his fingers tap simple tunes against his side. It's surprisingly peaceful.

"I told you not to fall in love with me," Remus says, breaking the silence.

Virgil looks up and gives a teasing grin. "Oh, did someone tell you I was in love with you?"

"Yep! A very cute emo boy did. He seemed very sure about it, too," Remus laughs.

"A very cute emo boy, hm?" Virgil shifts so he's fully facing Remus, straddling his thighs with his hands resting on Remus's shoulders. "If you think he's so cute, maybe you should kiss him."

"I do. Quite a lot!" Remus shrugs. "But I'll gladly do it again."

Virgil melts when Remus tugs him in for a kiss.


End file.
